Tara Sutaria
Tara Sutaria (born 19 November 1995) is an accomplished singer and performer. Having learnt classical ballet, modern dance and Latin American dances at the School of Classical Ballet and Western Dance, Royal Academy of Dance, U.K and the I.S.T.D (Imperial Society for Teachers of Dancing, U.K), she is quite the performer on the dance floor. Besides this, she has also performed with Louiz Banks,Mikey McCleary and has also been a soloist for the Stop-Gaps Choral Ensemble, singing at the NCPA for over a decade. Tara has sung for movies like 'Taare Zameen Par' and 'Guzaarish' and most recently ' David '. She is a multi talented artist, and has toured across India with Disney Channel. She was also a VJ for Disney's Big Bada Boom in 2010. She is also playing the lead role of " Sandy " in the hit stage musical " Grease " which is produced by Raell Padamsee's ACE Productions. Early life Tara was born in Mumbai, India. She attended A. F. Petit Girls High School, Mumbai and currently attends St. Andrews College, Mumbai, with her twin sister, Pia Sutaria. Tara is an accomplished singer and performer. She studied classical ballet, modern dance and Indian dance at the School of Classical Ballet and Western Dance, Royal Academy of Dance, UK and the I.S.T.D (Imperial Society of Teachers of Dancing, UK). She has been a part of many stage shows, musicals, and has learnt the guitar and piano. She was also a V.J and channel host on Disney Channel, having also recorded various tracks and dances including a Disney original song written especially for her in 2010. Career Tara has been a professional singer since she was 9 years old, having sung in opera's, competitions since she was 7. She is a trained ballerina and has been dancing since she was 5 years old. She hosted Big Bada Boom as a V.J for Disney.Tara Sutaria sang and danced for the show in the segment "Boom Blast". She sang three songs accompanied by Louiz Banks and Gino Banks, with Tony Lakatos on the saxophone. She performed with Gleehive Choir and with the Stop-Gaps Junior Choral Ensemble. Tara sang in movies including Taare Zameen Par, Guzaarish and David. Her Song "Slippin' Through My Fingers" is part of the Ashwin Gidwani Production of Bharat Dhabholkar's Blame It On Yashraj. She has sung for a number of advertisements. She performs across India and tours with Disney Channel. Telegraphy Ads Role as Nina and Tina Tara Sutaria makes a came appearence as Nina and Tina in Best of Luck Nikki as the girlfriends of Popi and Rohan. This makes the first time Tara Sutaria works as in Disney Channel India. Role as Vinnie As Vinita "Vinnie" Mishra she used to make main role in Suite Life of Karan & Kabir and this role is very attractive and interesting and this role make Tara famous.This is the second time to appear in Disney Channel India. Role as Jassie The lead role and the show's name as the character's name itself.First time Tara had a lead role in Oye Jassie and this makes Tara Sutaria as Disney Angel.This is the fourth time to appear in Disney Channel India. Notable works *She participated in the Sony Television show Entertainment Ke Liye Kuch Bhi Karega and won 10,000 Indian rupees. *She was one of the top seven finalists of the 2008 "Pogo Amazing Kids Awards", in the singer category. *She has also done many concerts across India as a western classical and pop artiste. Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Female cast Category:Images of Tara Sutaria Category:Actors Category:Indain Actors Category:Singers Category:Living People Category:Indian female singers Category:Female Singers Category:Dancers Category:Television actors